nijiiro_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Soba ni Iru kara
is the fifth ending theme of the Nijiiro Days anime, used for episodes 17-20. It is Tsuyoshi Naoe's character song and is performed by Tsuyoshi's voice actor, Kouki Uchiyama. The album is bundled with the fourth ending theme. Track Listing CD Disc 1 #Catch me if you can! #Soba ni Iru Kara #Catch me if you can! (TV Size) #Soba ni Iru Kara (TV Size) #Catch me if you can! (Karaoke) #Soba ni Iru Kara (Karaoke) Audio Will not play on mediums not supporting the .ogg format, such as iOS and IE. Lyrics TV Size ver. Romaji= Owari no nai koi wo shiyou kimi igai nani mo iranai Tatoe ikutsu toshi wo totte mo zutto soba ni iru kara I just feel your heart. I want you baby searching for love I really love you for the rest of my life. Be with me! Me no mae ni atte wasure gachi kitto shiawase wa itsu demo Sugu soba de kidzu kareru koto wo matteru Nage dashite donna taikutsu mo kimi no egao ni somaru toki Nande mo nai hi ga taisetsu na kinenbi Itsu no hi ni ka kanaete miseru yo sora ichimen Kagayaku☆hoshi atsumetara kimi e no purezento Owari no nai koi wo shiyou kimi igai nani mo iranai Tatoe ikutsu toshi wo totte mo zutto soba ni iru kara |-| Kanji= 終わりのない恋をしよう　君以外何もいらない 例え、幾つ歳をとっても　ずっとそばにいるから I just feel your heart. I want you baby searching for love. (I really love you for the rest of my life. Be with me) 目の前にあって忘れがち　きっと幸せは　いつでも すぐそばで　気付かれる事を待ってる 投げ出した　どんな退屈も　君の笑顔に染まる時 『なんでもない日』が『大切な記念日』 いつの日にか　叶えてみせるよ 空一面　輝く星集めたら　君へのプレゼント 終わりのない恋をしよう　君以外何もいらない 例え、幾つ歳をとっても　ずっとそばにいるから |-| English= ... Full ver. Romaji= Owari no nai koi wo shiyou kimi igai nani mo iranai Tatoe ikutsu toshi wo totte mo zutto soba ni iru kara I just feel your heart I want you baby searching for love I really love you for the rest of my life Be with me! Me no mae ni atte wasure gachi kitto shiawase wa itsu demo Sugu soba de kidzu kareru koto wo matteru Nage dashite donna taikutsu mo kimi no egao ni somaru toki Nande mo nai hi ga taisetsu na kinenbi Itsu no hi ni ka kanaete miseru yo sora ichimen Kagayaku☆hoshi atsumetara kimi e no purezento Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai mitsume au dake ja samishii Dakara donna yume mo mirai mo kimi to wake aitakute Owari no nai koi wo shiyou kimi igai nani mo iranai Tatoe ikutsu toshi wo totte mo zutto soba ni iru kara I just feel your heart I want you baby searching for love I really love you for the rest of my life Be with me! Honto wa chotto hito mishiri sonna boku no koto itsu demo Rikai shite sasaete kurete arigato Shitto shichai sou na hodo kimi wa dare ni demo egao de Demo sonna toko ga dare yori mo suteki de Itsumo yori mo sukoshi☆otonabita hyoujou ni gutto Kichau kedo tereru kara damatte mitsumete iyou Hitori kiri ja koe rarenai kabe mo futari de nori koete Yorokobi ya kanashimi subete wo kimi to wake aitakute Owari no nai yume wo miyou kimi no hashagu kao ga mitai Tsuyoku tsuyoku nigitta te to te zutto hanashitaku nai kara Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai mitsume au dake ja samishii Dakara donna yume mo mirai mo kimi to wake aitakute Owari no nai koi wo shiyou kimi igai nani mo iranai Tatoe ikutsu toshi wo totte mo zutto soba ni iru kara ♥ I just feel your heart I want you baby searching for love I really love you for the rest of my life Be with me! |-| Kanji= 終わりのない恋をしよう　君以外何もいらない 例え、幾つ歳をとっても　ずっとそばにいるから I just feel your heart. I want you baby. Searching for love. (I really love you for the rest of my life. Be with me) 目の前にあって忘れがち　きっと幸せは　いつでも すぐそばで　気付かれる事を待ってる 投げ出した　どんな退屈も　君の笑顔に染まる時 『なんでもない日』が『大切な記念日』 いつの日にか　叶えてみせるよ 空一面　輝く星集めたら　君へのプレゼント 言葉だけじゃ伝わらない　見つめ合うだけじゃ寂しい だから　どんな夢も未来も　君と分け合いたくて 終わりのない恋をしよう　君以外何もいらない 例え、幾つ歳をとっても　ずっとそばにいるから I just feel your heart. I want you baby. Searching for love. (I really love you for the rest of my life. Be with me) 本当はちょっと人見知り　そんな僕の事　いつでも 理解して　支えてくれて　ありがとう 嫉妬しちゃいそうなほど　君は誰にでも笑顔で でも、そんなとこが　誰よりもステキで いつもよりも　少し大人びた表情に グッときちゃうけど　照れるから　黙って見つめていよう 一人きりじゃ越えられない　壁も二人で乗り越えて 歓びや悲しみ　全てを　君と分け合いたくて 終わりのない夢を見よう　君のはしゃぐ顔が見たい 強く強く　握った手と手　ずっと離したくないから 言葉だけじゃ伝わらない　見つめ合うだけじゃ寂しい だから　どんな夢も未来も　君と分け合いたくて 終わりのない恋をしよう　君以外何もいらない 例え、幾つ歳をとっても　ずっとそばにいるから I just feel your heart. I want you baby. Searching for love. (I really love you for the rest of my life. Be with me) |-| English= ... :(Lyric source: AnimeThemeSongs). Navigation Category:Music Category:Anime